HamHam Human Quest!
by StarFire and Sakura
Summary: OMG OMG I AM SO SORRY! I THOUGHT I ALREADY ENDED THIS! Sorry it had to end so soon, but I couldn't think of anything else. It's pretty lame. So I'm probably not gonna do a lame sequal. So sorry! RR please kinda HB SM
1. Default Chapter

Hi ppl! :) Thank you for reviewing! (Well, most of you) I had this idea in my head, but never got around to do it. My first human ham ham fanfic! And it will have my favorite made up character that I put in 10 TV shows and made up my own episodes. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1- The Girl and the Transformation  
  
A girl was standing by the ocean, staring at the sea. It was getting late, and the sunset was a beautiful one.  
  
Girl: I'm here... it is time to complete my mission. *turns around* And for them to start theirs.   
  
She began to glow, and she became smaller, and formed small round ears, a tiny tail, and paws.....  
  
The next day, Hamtaro and friends were playing soccer. Panda kicked the ball in the bushes, so he went to get it.  
  
Panda: Now where is it.... hmm.... hm? What's that?  
  
A beautiful song was being played, and all the ham-hams could hear it. They went to source of the sound, and saw an ocean blue hamster with hair playing an ocaraina.  
  
Bijou: Eet sounds so beautiful...  
  
The song ended, and the ham-hams started to glow. The got bigger and bigger until....  
  
All except girl hamster: We're all humans!  
  
Girl: *glows and becomes human* You will return to your normal forms when you have completed your task. *jumps away*  
  
Hamtaro had orange hair with a white stripe going across it, and was wearing an orange with sunflower buttons with blue jeans. Bijou had white hair with pigtails and blue ribbons with a white dress. Boss was had chocolate brown hair and was wearing his moon hat (it got bigger) and was wearing a worn out light brown shirt and black sweatpants. Cappy had brown hair with a green cap and had a white shirt with a white shirt on top of it, and he also had green shorts. Dexter had gray hair and glasses with his red bow tie and he had a yellow shirt and a light blue one on top of it with dark blue shorts. Jingle (who was there....) had orangeish with a streek of dark brown, he had a guitar and black shirt with a brown jacket and also had brown jeans. Howdy had very light brown hair and a broom with a brown shirt, a yellow jacket, and brown shorts and his apron. Panda had white hair with goggles, a black shirt, a white jacket, and black pants. Pashmina has orangeish hair, a blue dress and her pink scarf. Penelope had a pink dress with blue polka dots and a blanket, and also had dark brown hair. Sandy had orangeish hair (like Pashmina's but darker) with a side ponytail thing and a green dress with a red bow and she had her ribbon. Snoozer had long yellow hair with a purple pajamas and a pink night cap and blanket, both with yellow polkadots. Maxwell had light brown hair with a blue and white shirt and blue jeans. Oxnard had whiteish blonde hair with purple streeks and was wearing a white and purple shirt with pure white shorts. Stan had darker hair than Sandy with a blue shirt and green shorts and had his maracas. | That took too long o_O |  
  
Sandy: This is kind of cool...   
  
Stan: Yea! *shakes maracas* Now I got more ladies to get with!  
  
Sandy: No you don't. I'll stop you! *hero music*  
  
Stan: Darn. *coughyouaresostupidcough*  
  
Sandy: Come again?  
  
Stan: Nothing, nothing....  
  
Bijou: Maria will be so worried! What will we do?  
  
Hamtaro: I don't- hey, it's her!  
  
Girl: *jumps down* Don't worry about your owners. A copy of you was put in your cages, and they won't go out of their cages. The will act exactly like you. *jumps away*  
  
Hamtaro: What are we going to do?  
  
Laura: Hello! Who are you?  
  
Bijou: We're new here! I am- uh- Jewel Ribbon!  
  
Hamtaro: I'm Aro | Like in Taro | Ven!  
  
Boss: I'm Ben Buider. | Pronounced like bidder. |  
  
Penelope: I'm Penny Whistle! | Lame I know. |  
  
Pashmina: I'm Mina Knit!  
  
Dexter: I'm Dex Lab.   
  
Howdy: I'm Howard Tricker!  
  
Sandy: I'm Sandy Sporen!  
  
Stan: I'm Stan Sporen, ladies! Now-  
  
Sandy: *puts hand over Stan's mouth*  
  
Jingle: I am Jin Son. | It's like in song. |  
  
Cappy: I'm Cai Hatto.  
  
Panda: I'm Pand Tooler.  
  
Oxnard: I'm Ox Seed!   
  
Maxwell: I'm Max Libare!  
  
Kana: Hi I'm Kana and this is Laura!  
  
Everyone: Hi!  
  
Laura: Why don't we give you a tour of the town?  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's gonna happen when they take the tour? Will they accidentally reveal that they're hamsters? What's going on? Why am I asking you all these questions? Anyway, hope you enjoyed! PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ REEEVVVIIEIEEEEWWW! I'M ON MY KNNNEES!!!!  
  
Sakura: Review. Or I will kill you, she will be too insane. Of course, she already is. But she can get worse.  
  
Both: Sayonara!  
  
~Starfire and Sakura~ 


	2. The Fire

I think this fanfic will be my main priority. Either that or Hamtaro's Past. ^_^ Heheh. Um... enjoy!  
  
| Starfire talking |  
  
[ Sakura talking ]  
  
Chapter 2- The Fire  
  
Hamtaro: *whispers to Bijou* What's going to happen to us?  
  
Bijou: *whispers back* I-I do not know.  
  
Laura: What are you talking about, Aro and Jewel?  
  
Bijou: Uh-nothing.  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah, nothing.  
  
Boss: *to Hamtaro* You better not be flirting!  
  
Hamtaro: I'm not!!!  
  
Bijou: Hm? What eez eet?  
  
Boss: *blushes* Uh, nothing Jewel!  
  
Hamtaro: *muttering* Someeething.....  
  
Then there was a loud CRACK.  
  
All the girls screamed and Hamtaro went to check it out. He looked around and saw a fire.   
  
Hamtaro: Guys! Someone set this place on fire!  
  
Bijou: Oh no! Where eez water? We need water!   
  
Hamtaro checked his pockets and found some water. Everyone dumped the water on the fire but it wasn't enough.  
  
Kana: I'm going to call 911!  
  
Bijou: Well HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kana: I will! *runs off*  
  
While Bijou was pouring water on the fire, a black hand pulled her in.   
  
Hamtaro: Jewel! *runs in*  
  
Laura: Wait! ARO! Come back! The fire's getting bigger!  
  
Boss: JEWWWEEL! *attempts to run but is held back by Sandy, Stan and Oxnard*  
  
Sandy: Ben! Don't go in there! Aro's already gone, we don't need someone else gone! Help us pour water! To-uh- help Jewe,l escape!  
  
Boss: Alright... *pours water*  
  
Inside  
  
Hamtaro: BIJOU! BIJOU!  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro! *choke* HELLLLPP!!!  
  
Hamtaro: *kicks the thing that's holding Bijou and it lets go of her* Get back you-you- WHAT IS THAT THING?  
  
A black goopy figure stood in front of them. It slid toward them, its arms outstretched.  
  
Hamtaro: *kicks and punches it* BIJOU! GO NOW! OTHERWISE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO ESCAPE!  
  
Bijou: But Hamtaro, what about you?  
  
Hamtaro: JUST GO!  
  
Bijou: Al-alright.... *goes and comes out*  
  
Boss: JEWEL YOU'RE OK!  
  
Sandy: What about Aro?  
  
Bijou: He eez still een there with zat-zat- THING.  
  
Oxnard: The flames are getting really bad! What if he can't make it?  
  
Inside   
  
Hamtaro had almost finished defeated the goop thing.   
  
Hamtaro: *kicks it and it falls* Ok... now... ahhh! *piece of burning wood comes down and he dodges it* That was close! *is trapped by fire* Oh.... what do I do... the only way is under or over! I can't dig through this stuff so- AHHH! *piece of wood falls on him and he moves; the fire grows larger* It's now or never! *runs and jumps; his feet graze the flames and he gets out be he's limping*  
  
Bijou: Aro! Are you- OH ARO! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!  
  
Hamtaro: *falls unconcious*  
  
Kana: *comes back* I already did! In case someone got hurt!   
  
The firefighters and ambulence came, and took Hamtaro in.  
  
Bijou: Can I stay with heem in zee ambulence?  
  
Nurse: Yes. If he becomes concious, he might want company.  
  
Bijou: *goes in with Hamtaro* Oh Aro....   
  
About 10 minutes later  
  
Hamtaro: Where am I...? *tries to get up*  
  
Bijou: *pushes him back down* You are hurt! Do not geet up!  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou? What's going on?  
  
Bijou: You were hurt in zee fire! Now rest!  
  
Hamtaro: Ok.... I will... is everyone else ok?  
  
Bijou: *in head* He eez so sweet to think of everyone else. *out of head* Zey are fine. Now get rest.  
  
Hamtaro: *falls to sleep*  
  
Then the ambulence arrived at the hospital and Hamtaro was taken in. Bijou left and found the rest of the group.   
  
Bijou: He will be fine.  
  
Kana: Good. Let's let him rest...  
  
So they all left and continued the tour.   
  
Stan: Here's ice cream! *has some money and buys some* YUMMMMMY!   
  
Laura: Yep. Chocolate is my favorite, too.  
  
Stan: Yeah, babe, but I like something even more than ice cream.... *shakes maracas*   
  
Sandy: *pulls Stan by the ear* | Like Misty does to Brock! xD | Sorry about my bro, he's a big flirt.  
  
Pashmina and Bijou: Trust us, we know verrry well......  
  
Laura and Kana: *giggle*  
  
Boss: Well... um... let's go on....  
  
That's when Cappy saw something in packets and decided to eat it. The name on the packet was sugar.  
  
Cappy: Hihihihihihihihihihihihi!!!!!  
  
Laura: Ohh.... Cai ate too much sugar... oh no....  
  
Cappy: *practically bouncing off the walls*  
  
A large groan filled the room.  
  
End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! Did you like? I wanted to put a little humor so I added the part with Cappy. Heheh. Anyway, R+R please!  
  
Both: Sayonara!  
  
~Starfire and Sakura~ 


	3. School Begins and the Girl Watches

Hi guys! Sorry haven't updated much... only because I was moving! AH! Anyway... shout out... *grumble* Goddess Holly- This fanfic will get more exciting, don't worry. And there will only be 2 lemony parts, including the one that I already did. *nods*  
  
K.... now that's over with... I'll start writing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, Ritsuko Kawai does. I also do not own the character Catsy. The creator of Sailor Moon does.  
  
Chapter 3- School Begins and The Girl Watches  
  
Cappy: WHATSHOULDWEDOGUYS!  
  
Bijou: ARO!  
  
Hamtaro: Hi guys! I somehow healed in an hour!  
  
Bijou: Yay!  
  
Hamtaro: What's.... wrong with Cai?  
  
Jewel | I decided to use their human names ok|: Sugar high.  
  
Aro: Oh. o.o  
  
Ben: Look! *sees a dance hall* Why don't we go there, Jewel, and...  
  
Jewel: YES! *drags Aro there*  
  
Ben: *facefaults*  
  
So they all had fun dancing, blah blah blah.... NOW. The next day.....  
  
Cai: So, let's go to school!  
  
They went to school. | SOOOOO LAME! | [We know.] | SHUUUUT UP! |  
  
Penelope: *goes to school where Mimi goes*  
  
Aro: Alright, let's go. *goes to normal school*  
  
So soon it was recess... indoor recess.  
  
Kana: So, Jewel, I'd guess Aro's pretty special to you, isn't he?  
  
Jewel: *blushes* What-what makes you say that!?  
  
Kana: Well... you have the same symptoms Laura has around-  
  
Laura: *covers her mouth* KANA!  
  
Kana: Well... they'll know anyway...  
  
So the usual girl chatter continued, and Jewel heard something, she looked up. The girl that had gotten them into this was there.... Jewel blinked, and the girl was gone.  
  
Laura: What is it, Jewel?  
  
Jewel: N-nothing..... *in head* Who IS she?  
  
Aro: Hey Jewel?  
  
Jewel: *turns around* Oh! What eez eet Aro?  
  
Aro: Can I talk to you?  
  
Jewel: Sure. *follows him to somewhere else in the classroom*  
  
Aro: Did you see her?  
  
Jewel: Yes... I did....  
  
Aro: We have to figure out who she is!  
  
Jewel: I know... but.... it's just, that was the only time I saw her.  
  
Aro: *bites his lip* I know.... but...  
  
Soon enough the bell rang and after school they met. They walked past a mansion. | Not's Bijou's and Maria's|  
  
Laura: I heard a cat person lives there....  
  
Inside the mansion  
  
Woman: Oh, cats are betrayed, because people like dogs... why do they not like cats!?  
  
Cat: Meow...  
  
Woman: I will stop them! I, Catsy, will take the staff! And rule! I will take the-  
  
Laura: Hamtaro did the...  
  
Catsy: I will grab the Hamster Staff then! Ha! To the Ham-Ham Land! Hahahaha!  
  
End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no! What will Catsy do to the Ham-Hams!? Also, Catsy is part cat, she has cat ears and   
  
a cat tail. This may not be how she is in Sailor Moon, but... JUST REVIEW!  
  
Sayonara! ~Starfire and Sakura~ 


	4. The HamHams Meet Their Worst Enemy

Phwee! Sorry guys! Anyway, eh... this fic wasn't planned out at all. I'm making ideas as I go, maybe I'll become a teacher.......... x_x READ!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or Catsy. Ritsuko Kawai owns Hamtaro, and... uh... Catsy is from Sailor Moon, so... yeah.  
  
Chapter 4- The Ham-Hams Meet Their Worst Enemy  
  
Aro: *to Jewel* What are we gonna do!? I got a bad feeling about this.... didn't that girl say something about a mission?  
  
Jewel: I think... yes....   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Girl:You will return to your normal forms when you have completed your task.  
  
*End*  
  
Jewel: But... what eez our task!?  
  
Aro: I don't-hey!  
  
A small girl with blue hair passed. She seemed familiar..... and she had an ocaraina in her hand....  
  
Aro: That's-!  
  
She turned around and stared blankly at them.   
  
Aro: We'll be right back, Laura, Kana!  
  
Laura: Huh!?  
  
Jewel: Come ON guys!!!!  
  
They all chased her and found her by a river, playing her ocaraina.  
  
Aro: Who are you!?   
  
Girl: *stops playing* I suppose I did not have time to introduce myself. I am Aurora. I am also a sorceress, is that all you came for?  
  
Aro: No. What's our mission!?  
  
Aurora: .......... You have passed the place where your enemy lies. Soon.... very soon.... you will meet... them.... ! *jumps away*  
  
Catsy: *she can put her ears and tail away* Hello-a! | She has an accent thing. She sometimes puts "uh" after words. | I am-a Catsy! Who-a are-a you-a?   
  
They introduced themselves, and Catsy realized what they were. She became unhappy, but she decided it would be fine.  
  
Catsy: Well-a! I will-a see-a you-a sometime!!! *runs away*  
  
Aro: Hmm... there was something about her....  
  
Ben: She was fine Aro! Okay?  
  
Aro: Right....  
  
Aurora: *hiding up in a tree* Good... he suspects.... *jumps away* I need to watch them... be careful, Hamtaro and the ham-hams....   
  
Laura: Hey! Why did you go?  
  
Jewel: We thought we saw something!  
  
Kana: Okay, but next time tell us that!  
  
Aro: O-okay....  
  
Jewel: Right.... let's go home.  
  
The next day  
  
Catsy: Oh dear... I'll have to get rid of them. Cat eyes, teleport me! To where my goal lies! *disappears and reappears looking like a hamster at Ham-Ham Land* Yes... *runs around and sees Yosei* | If you're wondering, Yosei is the ham-ham fairy| The wand.... *goes up to Yosei* Hello!!  
  
Yosei: Hello, who are you?  
  
Catsy: I'm uh... Ashley!  
  
Yosei: Hello Ashley!  
  
Catsy: Can I show you something?  
  
Yosei: Sure! *follows Catsy into forest* Why are we...  
  
Catsy: Too bad, Yosei! *snatches the ham-ham wand*   
  
Yosei: What-!?  
  
Catsy: *points it at her and she falls unconious, then teleports away laughing* Soon, I will destroy those ham-ham pests! HAHAHAHA!   
  
With the Ham-Hams  
  
Aro: *doesn't eat his lunch*  
  
Jewel: *doesn't either*  
  
Ben: What's wrong?  
  
Aro: I got this really bad feeling.... I feel weaker...  
  
Jewel: I feel the same....  
  
Suddenly, they heard a girl come up. She had black hair and green eyes. She hurried over to them.  
  
Girl: Come here! Follow me!  
  
They followed her into an alley. Little did they know, Laura and Kana tagged along.  
  
Girl: I'm Sabrina! I'm a witch, but a good one. I can turn into a human for a limited time! I'm like you! I'm really a hamster, like you!   
  
Laura: *quietly to Kana* Hamster!?  
  
Sabrina: Yosei is badly injured! She said someone stole the Ham-Ham Wand!  
  
Ox: No!!!!!!!! The Ham-Ham Wand is really special! It'll be really bad and she'll use it to take over the Ham-Ham World!!!!!  
  
Sabrina: She said that the ham's name was Ashley, and she was a dark blue, and she had a long tail and pointy ears!  
  
Ben: Reminds me of a cat....  
  
Aro: A cat...!? Wait! CATSY!  
  
Jewel: He eez right! Catsy had blue hair and she did not seem right!  
  
Aro: Bijou, this is really bad!   
  
Kana: *under her breath* Bijou!? But isn't that Maria's hamster!?  
  
Jewel: Hamtaro! I know! If Catsy uses the wand....  
  
Laura: *her jaw is practically hitting the ground and speaks VERY quietly* H-H-H-H-Hamtaro!?  
  
Sabrina: I have to go! Goodbye! It's up to you! *jumps away*  
  
Aro: Let's go and stop Catsy! *starts running toward the opening of the alley*  
  
Laura: *steps out* Hamtaro!!! What is going on!!?  
  
End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OH NO! Laura and Kana found out about the Ham-Hams!!!! This is gonna be very messy!!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!? Find out next time, on Ham-Ham Human Quest!!!   
  
Sakura: She's actually a good writer now!  
  
*whacks her* Alright, see ya! Bye!  
  
Both: Sayonara!   
  
~Starfire and Sakura~ 


	5. We All Finished Together

Ooohh! You're dying with suspense! ^_^ Anyway, WHHOOOO! I am updating finally!!! w00t! Okay, read!  
  
Sakura: YOU BETTER! SHE'S BECOME MORE INSANE!  
  
*coughIthinkSakurawentinsanecough* R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I also do not own the human ham hams. Some fans of Hamtaro do. Good artists, they are.   
  
Chapter 5- We All Finished Together  
  
Aro: Laura!?  
  
Laura: Hamtaro, we heard you talking!! What's all this about!?  
  
Ox: Umm... well.... first we better say our real names...  
  
Kana: We know Bijou and Hamtaro's...  
  
Ox: Umm... Kana... my real name is Oxnard...  
  
Kana: OXNARD!? *jumps*  
  
Ben: My name is Boss. I'm a field hamster.  
  
Suddenly, they burst into explanation in what happened, about the girl, their real name, about Catsy.... Laura and Kana listened, gaping and glancing at each other.  
  
Laura: So, lemme get this straight... you were a group, then one day, a girl transformed you into humans.  
  
Aro: *nods*  
  
Kana: And now, this Catsy went to "Ham-Ham Land" and stole the Ham-Ham Wand, and attacked... uh...  
  
Cai: Yosei.  
  
Kana: Right. And so, what you're saying is that you have to find Catsy and stop her?  
  
All except Laura and Kana: *nod*  
  
Laura: And we're supposed to believe you? Ok.... umm.... where are we supposed to go?  
  
Aro: *sighs* We don't know. But... wait!!! *in head* Didn't we pass a mansion? With a cat person? *out of head* I think I know! *runs to mansion, the others following*  
  
Catsy: I see-a you're finally here-a. *grabs the ham ham wand and another wand with a cat head with ruby eyes* You're not going to-a get it-a without a fight! *a blast comes from the cat wand*   
  
All except Catsy: *dodge it*  
  
Aro: The Ham-Ham Wand is different!  
  
The Ham-Ham wand was indeed different. Instead of its striped handle, the handle was a faint gold, and instead of a glowing star, it had a purple orb.  
  
Jewel: Eet must be because Catsy has eet! Eet must change weeth eet's owner!  
  
Catsy: *laughs* Right you-a are-a miss! It-a does! *flips around and shoots another beam* HAHAHA!  
  
Aro: *jumps but a bunch of cats get on him* Argh!  
  
Jewel: Hamtaro!  
  
Ben: I'll help ya! *runs but is knocked back* ARGH! CATS!  
  
Catsy: You-a will-a bow down to me-a! *shoots a bigger blast and keeps blasting*   
  
Aro: *flings the cats off him* Ouchichi! So many scratches!  
  
Catsy: HA-what?  
  
Suddenly, Aurora appeared. Time stopped, and only Hamtaro and Aurora could move.  
  
Aurora: Time will continue soon. Think about Catsy. What does she fear most? The inscriptures tell all. "When the sun rises, the tiger flees. When the moon rises, the tiger returns." Think, Hamtaro. Think about what that means.   
  
Hamtaro: What does she not flee? Us... but she... does flee.... all of us together! Yosei, she attacked at once. She attacked me at once. That beam was at Laura. They were all for one person. That's it! *time continues and Aurora disappears and he jumps back to the ham-hams* We have to work together!   
  
Everyone: Together! | YES, I KNOW IT'S LAME. | *jump at Catsy and grab the ham-ham and cat wand*  
  
Catsy: No! *grows claws and snatches the hamham wand* HAHAHA! *creates portal and goes through*  
  
Everyone: *go through and end up in a park type place*  
  
Catsy: TIGERS, LIONS! ALL MY CAT FRIENDS!   
  
A bunch of mean dangerous cats: *come up and growl* Rrrrrr....  
  
All except Catsy and cats: Uh-oh...  
  
ABOMDC: *growl and attack them*  
  
Hamtaro: *grab one attacking Bijou and kicks it, kicking his at the same time*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro... *kicks one going for Hamtaro* Hmph!  
  
Soon, they had defeated all the cats. Catsy looked discouraged.  
  
Catsy: You will never defeat me! *creates another portal and everyone goes through it*  
  
They reached a wasteland | If you've seen .hack//sign, it's like where Aura is when she's out of her bed|. It was all grey, with a bunch of jagged cliffs. There was a part where the rock stuck out, and Catsy was slowly floating away from it.   
  
Everyone had fallen into a large heap, trying to get up. Everyone except Hamtaro, that is. He was running toward Catsy as fast as he could. Bijou got up, and started running too, but since Boss was holding her back, it was a bit difficult. Hamtaro jumped and grabbed the orb of the ham ham wand. Catsy's head turned in anger. The orb began to glow.... and a jet of power zoomed... riht through Hamtaro.  
  
When the ham-hams saw again, all they could see was some floating yellow dots...  
  
Bijou: No... *frozen* H-H-H-H-H-Hamtaro.... NO! *runs like he did*  
  
Boss: BIJOU! NO!  
  
Bijou: *jumps but Catsy had turned the wand around so she grabbed the handle*   
  
Catsy: *turns* Wait-  
  
Orb: *glows and shoots a beam at Catsy*   
  
Catsy: NOOOOOO! *destroyed*  
  
Suddenly, the yellow dots formed together, and they formed... | lemonyish scene coming up |  
  
Bijou: HAMTARO!  
  
Hamtaro: Hi... Bijou.. *smiles*  
  
Bijou: *hugs him*  
  
Others: *run over and start talking at once*  
  
Aurora: *comes and they aruptly stop talking* You have completed your quest. When I play this song, you will become hamster. But you will have stones, so you can transform into a human at any time. *plays song and they turn hamster* I bid you farewell. *jumps away*  
  
Suddenly, they all felt a jerk and they were all home... all of them had forgotten everything, except the stones would turn them human... except Hamtaro and Bijou. They remembered everything. And the next day, when most of the ham hams said they had a crazy dream, the two could only smile, and Bijou secretly thanked Hamtaro for being there for her, and hugged him. Then she kissed him on the cheek, and they went back to the ham-hams, hand in hand.  
  
End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! i'm done! Thank goodness! Well, until next time, cya!  
  
~Starfire and Sakura~ 


End file.
